Logged On
by AnotherOddOne
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if your favorite cartoon, anime, and movie characters would come together in a chatroom? Probably total randomness and chaos, but I did it anyway. Witness the evil of online chatrooms!
1. The Cool Room

This is just the weirdest thing I thought of as a side idea for no real reason why I do the rest of my stories. Basically what would happen if cartoon/anime/movie characters logged on to a chatroom.

---------------

Welcome to The Cool Room Created by: ElBlooregard

BBForevuh16: Are you serious?

MissSwanLake: Ello?

MacFoster: Totally, she thought Goofball wasn't a real imaginary friend!

MacFoster: Oh, heyas, Miss Swan.

BBForevuh16: Never seen you before.

MissSwanLake: Yeah, I'm sorta new to this whole online thing.

MacFoster: You ever made an imaginary friend?

MissSwanLake: No, I had a teddy-bear when I was a kid though.

BBForevuh66: Oh yeah, we were talking about some girl named Frankie.

MacFoster: Yeah, I visit this place that's a foster home for imaginary friends, and our housekeeper lady, prob never met her, she thought this one guy with a clown nose who acted like a teenager was not an imaginary friend.

MissSwanLake?

**FRNC!S**** has entered the room.**

BBForevuh66: Well it was just he had a trunk hidden underneath the nose.

FRNC!S: Hey guys, looks like Bloo left, Herriman musta caught him on his comp.

MacFoster: Uh.. yeah.

FRNC!S: What?

MissSwanLake: Hello, Francis.

_MissSwan Lake waves._

FRNC!S: Oh hey, a newbie?

MissSwanLake: Seems so, yes. :P

FRNC!S: :P

_BBForevuh66 is "Away.'_

MacFoster: Hmm.. Now I'm bored..

**Yrocker has entered the room.**

FRNC!S: Hey, never seen you before.

MacFoster: Heyas Yumi!

_Yrocker plays air guitar._

Yrocker: So, wazzup? Arocker been on lately?

MacFoster: Ami? Nope, haven't seen her today.

MissSwanLake: Hello.

Yrocker: Yo:P

_BBForevuh66 is "Online."_

FRNC!S: Wb

BBForevuh66: Thx

MissSwanLake: So…

Yrocker: Huh, looks like EB ain't even in his own room.

MacFoster: Yep, left just a few minutes before Swan got here.

MacFoster: Hey, Miss, what's your real name?

MissSwanLake: Uhh..

MissSwanLake: Elizabeth Swan.

Yrocker: Gotcha.

FRNC!S: And bored again.

BBForevuh66: Yep.

BBForevuh66: I was an alien's pet once, some guy named Soto.

Yrocker: Uh..

BBForevuh66: Ya, boring, I know.

BBForevuh66: W/E!

FRNC!S: Okay, I'm REALLY bored, so I'm gonna go watch George Mucus melt in the sun..

**FRNC!S has left the room.**

_MacFoster yawns._

Yrocker: Eh..

**ElBlooregard has entered the room.**

ElBlooregard: Great, green gobs of greasy, grimy gopher guts!

MissSwanLake: That was… Interesting.

ElBlooregard: Lol

MacFoster: Heyas Bloo.

_Yrocker is "Busy."_

MacFoster: And there goes another one.

**Yrocker has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Well, my room's totally dying..

MissSwanLake: Yes, I suppose I hear Will calling me, goodbye all!

MacFoster: Cya.

**MissSwanlake has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Cyas.

_ElBlooregard yawns._

MacFoster: Well, I gotta do stuff with my Mom, see ya at Fosters l8er.

ElBlooregard: MAAAAAAAC!

**MacFoster has left the room.**

ElBlooregard Dumb-stupid..

**GottaKetchumAll has entered the room.**

ElBlooregard: Ummm..

GottaKetchumAll: Yo, is this the PokemonFest Room, I gotta tell everyone about how my Pikachu can do iron tail.

ElBlooregard: Uhhh..

GottaKetchumAll: Oops, totally wrong room.

**GottaKetchumAll has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Just my luck..

**ElBlooregard has left the room.**

**GottaKetchumAll has entered the room.**

GottaKetchumAll: Actually, sexy..

GottaKetchumAll: Wait, he left..

_GottaKetchumAll shrugs._

**GottaKetchumAll has left the room.**


	2. Herriman n' Ketchum

What happens when Mr. Herriman decides to see what the internet is like?

-------------

Welcome to The Cool Room. Created by: ElBlooregard

ElBlooregard: Awesome, it's still here!

Mr.Herriman: Well, little girl, that's not how you speak to your elders!

Mr.Herriman: Hello, Master Blooregard.

Private Message from Arocker: This rabbit is insane!

Private Message to Arocker: How did he get the computer?

Private Message from Arocker: He's on Frankie's, who's probably gonna be ticked!

Private Message to Arocker: I'm just across the house, I can't even hear him.

ElBlooregard: AGH!

Mr.Herriman: So, Master Blooregard, I don't suppose you know how to put a space in the "name nicks?"

ElBlooregard: You can't.

Mr.Herriman: But that's such bad grammar! Atrocious net, you should be catching butterflies.

Private Message from Arocker: Kick him, pllllz!

**ElBlooregard has kicked Mr.Herriman from the room.**

Arocker: THANK YOU!

Arocker:P

ElBlueregard: Np.

**DuoD has entered the room.**

_SakuraStar is "Online."_

SakuraStar: God, is he gone?

ElBlooregard: You betcha. It pays to have your own room.

**Mr.Herriman has entered the room.**

Arocker: ZOMG!

Mr.Herriman: Well, I say, Master Blooregard, that was quite rude!

ElBlooregard: Can't punish me over the internet.

Mr.Herriman: I can send you a caterpillar or spider!

ElBlooregard: It's called a bug..

_ElBlooregard has ignored Mr.Herriman._

SakuraStar: Agh, shut up you crazy bunny!

Arocker: Good idea.

_Arocker has ignored Mr. Herriman._

ElBlooregard: Just ignore him, Sakura.

_SakuraStar has ignored Mr. Herriman._

_DuoD has ignored Mr.Herriman._

SakuraStar: Oop, sorry Duo, never saw you come in.

DuoD: Greetings.

DuoD: Uh, how do you the, umm, actions?

ElBlooregard: Eh, you mean /me?

_Duod nods._

DuoD:P 

Arocker: So, what now since the bunny ain't annoying us.

Arocker: And he's a CRAZY-STUPID bunny!

ElBlooregard: He can hear you..

Arocker: I know.

**Mr. Herriman has left the room.**

SakuraStar: God, if he comes on again, I'll make sure there are kunai in his stomach.

DuoD: Eh, I just watched.

SakuraStar: What's your real name, anyway?

DuoD: Edd, but they call me Double D.

Arocker: Mmm.

ElBlooregard: Sooo bored.

SakuraStar: Yep.

**FRNC!S**** has entered the room.**

Arocker: Heyas Frankie.

FRNC!S: Hey, Ami, Yumi was around looking for you yesterday.

ElBlooregard: Hey Fraaaannie.

FRNC!S: Shut up, Bloo.

_FrNC!S__ is now known as Mr.Herriman_

SakuraStar: Oh, don't even mess with me like that.

_SakuraStar pulls out her kunai._

Mr.Herriman: I just needed to totally mess with you.

Arocker: I could hurt you.

ElBlooregard: Amen, sista.

DuoD: Huh?

ElBlooregard; ….

**GottaKetchumAll has entered the room.**

GottaKetchumAll: Hey honey, I'm waiting for you.

ElBlooregard: Oh crud..

GottaKetchumAll: Wanna come over to my place..

GottaKetchumAll: I..

GottaKetchumAll: Got new bedsheets.

SakuraStar: Ewww..

**ElBlooregard has banned GottaKetchumAll from the room.**

_SakuraStar throws her kunai._

Mr.Herriman: Eh..

ElBlooregard: What happened to Iron Tail!

ELBlooregard: You dun wanna know.

Mr.Herriman: You know, I gtg.

Arocker: Cya

DuoD: Bye, I gotta go too.

**Mr.Herriman has left the room.**

SakuraStar: Bye DD.

Arocker: Byas.

**DuoD has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Agh, I missed them, need to remember the "Away" button.

**GottaKetchumAll2 has entered the room.**

**ElBlooregard has banned GottaKetchumAll2 from the room.**

Arocker: Actually, I gotta head out too, gotta meat Yumi at the sushi shop.

ElBlooregard: Eh, bye.

**Arocker has left the room.**

SakuraStar: So..

SakuraStar: I wonder how Sasuke is doing..

ElBlooregrd: Who?

SakuraStar: Eh, nobody.

ElBlooregard: Hmmm…

ElBlooregard:Blehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehblehbleh!

SakuraStar: Spam much?

ElBlooregard: Well, I'm boooored.

SakuraStar: Well, sorry. I gotta go train with Kakashi now, anyway.

ElBlooregard: Aaaaaaw!

SakuraStar: Cya!

ElBlooregard: cya..

**SakuraStar has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: I'm alone.

**GottaKetchumAll3 has entered the room.**

ElBlooregard: … 

**ElBlooregard has left the room.**

GottaKetchumAll3: Oh, Bloooooey! 

GottaKetchumAll3: NOOOOOOO!

GottaKetchumAll3: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!

GottaKetchumAll3: I will wait for you.

_GottaKetchumAll3 is "Waiting for his prey."_


	3. The WADE

Welcome to Rock Da Room. Created by: Yrocker

CoDeStEr: Hello, Zach.

Zachinator: yo, wats up?

MacFoster: Oh, you did it.

CoDeStEr: What kind of spellling is that?

Zachinator: well you put 3 ls!

CoDeStEr: spelling

Zachinator: ….

Private Message from BBForevuh66: He's like a human Herriman!

_BBForevuh66 morphs into a Mini-Herriman._

**CoDeStEr has left the room.**

Zachinator: lol

Zachinator: cant say im srry to see im go

**ElBlooregard has entered the room.**

ElBlooregard: Ey!

BBForevuh66: Wazzup?

Zachinator: Yo!

**WADE has entered the room.**

ElBlooregard: Is Yumi here?

BBForevuh66: She's asleep, I think.

Zachinator: hehe

_Zachinator gets sum popcorn_

WADE: Hi Bloo.

ElBlooregard: Wade

Private Message from BBForevuh66: This is bound to get interesting.

Private Message to BBForevuh66: ya the rivalree n stuff

Private Message from BBForevuh66: Bloo has never beaten him once :P

Private Message from BBForevuh66: I hear nobody knows who it is besides stoppable.

WADE: Mmmm..

Private Message to BBForevuh66: kewl

_ElBlooregard has challenged WADE to a game of Tic-Tac-Toe._

_Yrocker is "Online."_

BBForevuh: Hmm..

Yrocker: What's going on.

Yrocker: WADE and Bloo, heh.

Yrocker: Heard the stoppable thing?

WADE: Silence..

_Zachinator points to bord_

BBForevuh66: Uh, an "L" doesn't count..

_Zachinator is "Away."_

MacFoster: Oh forgot I was here.

ElBlooregard: AGH!

BBForevuh66: Run, Mack, run!

**GottaKetchumAll enters the room.**

**Yrocker has banned GottaKetchumAll from the room.**

Yrocker: Round 116..

Yrocker:127..

_Zachinator is "Online."_

**Zachinator has left the room.**

BBForevuh66: 136..

_BBForevuh66 is "Away."_

**SakuraStar has entered the room.**

**SakuraStar has left the room.**

MacFoster: 140..

MacFoster: Well, Bloo, I'm tired..

ElBlooregard: Mmm..

_MacFoster yawns._

**MacFoster has left the room.**

**BBForevuh has left the room.**

Yrocker: 149..

_WADE has beaten ElBlooregard 111 to 39 in 150 rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe._

_He is now rank 276 out of 428._

ElBlooregard: afigl427865327\2vvvvvvvvu\h

Rth!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WADE: Tsk..

_WADE answers his Kimmunicator._

**WADE has left the room.**

Yrocker: Well you two bored the crap outta me.

ElBlooregard: I'll get him in Checkers next time. I can beat Ed.

Yrocker: That's a challenge..

**Arocker has entered the room.**

Arocker: So you ARE still up.

Arocker: Kaz is sleeping like a baby.

ElBlooregard: Kaz?

Yrocker: I can tell.

Yrocker: Our manager.

ElBlooregard: I think Frankie's still up, she might actually be in the Cool Room or FosterTCGDudes or something.

ElBlooregard: I can't tell if Coco's asleep, her eyes are open, yet..

Arocker: The plant airplane?

ElBlooregard: Eh, ya..

Yrocker: Well, I'm actually getting sleepy..

_Arocker yawns._

Yrocker: 'Night, Q.

**Yrocker has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Blehdebleh.

_Arocker waves._

Arocker: Goodnight Bloo, hehe.

**Arocker has left the room.**

ElBlooregard: Yeah, yeah..

ElBlooregard: Everytime they leave, Ashy shows up..

_ElBlooregard shivers.._

**ElBlooregard has left the room.**

**GottaKetchumAll2 has entered the room.**

GottaKetchumAll2: Hmm…

GottaKetchumAll2: Well, he's gotta come back eventually..

_GottaKetchumAll2 winks._


End file.
